Dark stars
by StarryNeoNnature
Summary: Yui Komori has started her new year in high school everything going smoothly...except a heavy feeling is in the air. She meets a white haired librarian and a crazy red haired character, what will happen? Pairings: SubaYui and slight AyaYui
1. Chapter 1

Almost every girl wants a exciting high school life, besides high school sticks with you like any other memory.

Yui Komori had just started her first year at Ryoutei academy a local school that likes to sound prestigious by sticking the word "academy" to it non the less it was a very nice night school with a large campus.

She knew no one in her class besides the few girls who decide to talk to her sometimes, lately though they have been avoiding her..

"Yori and Tamako have been staring at me...I wonder if I said something wrong" Yui sighed and stared at her feet while she walked to her small dorm.

Not only her friends but at least half of the school had been acting strange after a week from when she transferred.

Deciding to sleep on it she slowly drifted to the rising sun's glow ..slowly falling alseep.

The day went the same as usual with the same people acting weird even Yuriko who acted like everyone's big sister was acting depressed and detached.

Yui remembered when she first came to the school not knowing anyone

"you need help finding that class room? it's inside another area, here let me show you!"

she radiated with kindness and always watched over Yui

"look out for the last step on the staircase, people seem to forget it's there sometimes".

Twisting a blonde curl in her finger she spaced out walking in the large hallway when-

"watch where you're going girl!" Yui scrambled to get back up when she realized she didn't reconigze the person in front of her.

"Well what are you waiting for? you bumped in to me, apologize!" a boy with light green eyes and blood red hair stood infront of her.

"I-I'm sorry I was in a daze...you're a student here right?"

"what kind of question is that, of course I am!"

he crossed his arms she noticed a faded scar on his lip, how could she not see him in the hallways?

"...what class are you in?"

"hah?"

"I don't believe I've seen you anywhere in school.."

"that's cause I don't "go" to school idiot..I hang out here until it's finished. My dad just forces me to attend this stupid place."

Yui looked up and down then turned to leave "that's no good, there is a lot of nice people here you could be friends with.." she met his eyes when he forced his arms and her against the wall "I don't need friends...I only need the life force of humans, that's their only merit".

"There's no way...you can be a real vampire..."

"oh yeah? then I'll give you proof..."

feeling her heart skip she froze in place with her mind buzzing many questions he pushed her hair back and sunk his teeth into her skin.

She bit her lip enduring the crashing pain through her skin after hearing a menecing chuckle she opened her eyes to see Ayato smiling "be lucky I wasn't hungry..now, don't ever come back here again".

She ran and covered her neck tears escaping and her face flushed she ran into the first room she could find, the librarey.

she pulled on the door to cause a huge echo to dance through the room slummped into a messy ball of tears and hiccups she caught her breath slowly.

"what..was..that..." she shook her head.

"hey the librarey is closing in 10 minu..., you okay?"

a man with messy silver hair bent down and met his eye with hers..the other covered up by his hair.

"Yeah something weird just happened.." her eyes widened and she covered her neck

"d...do you have a book on vampires?"

his face showed mild concern but he helped her up "we have a small myth section, I'll help you look...".

Yui clutched the books to her chest as she followed the path home since it was summer now the sun was supposed to stay out longer so why...was it already dark?

coming up to the fence that signaled she was just infront of the house she took a deep breath and relaxed her mind "I won't see him tomorrow..he told me not to come around hi-"

she felt her heart stop when her eyes set upon a dark unidentified object...that attracted flies..

a arm?!

she took a stick and poked it

it was a human arm..a fresh one too.

"Why is this .."

"you wanted proof didn't ya, well if this isn't enough I have more limbs I can pile here.."

Yui picked up the arm and inspected it after she touched the cold skin she threw it at the boy in front of her.

"Don't bring gross dead bodies to my house!" she clenched her fist mustering up strength to stand up again "there are little kids that live inside this house too..I don't want them to find this and have nightmares!".

"That should be the least of your concerns girl.." he chuckled and picked up the arm, biting it starting to drain the blood from the arm.

Yui ran into the house as fast as she could hearing his laughter echo through her head, there was no doubt...he was a vampire!

her head hit the pillow and her mind raced "I don't have to see him again ..." she took a deep breath and started to pray.


	2. Chapter 2- Dim places

The librarey smelled of dust even though everything looked clean and neat..her school wasn't the newest addition to the area.

"Back for more?" she faced the familiar silver haired man as he started stocking shelves with books "I didn't know you wore glasses..." he adjusted the sliding lense on his face "yeah..i'm farsighted so a little help never hurt" Yui giggled to herself "yeah but maybe getting a haircut would help you better" he huffed in response.

"Subaru...do you know the name of the red haired kid who goes to this school?"

"which one?"

"well the one...who's a vampire..."

He crossed his arms and walked towards her "that guy is a real pain in the ass, you know what he did? he came here and checked out 15 books, you know where they went?"

"where?"

"well I don't know either! and they're overdue!" he punched the wall next to him which made her jump.

"Is he really...you know...a vampire?" her voice grew quiet his shoulders rose and fell "beats me but it would make sense...that guy bites.."

she smiled and collected her stuff, heading to the exit "hey take a umbrella, I heard it's raining out and if those books get damadged it's coming out of your pocket".

He handed her a clear umbrella and upon thanking him he turned away quickly to go back to his job.

The rain smelled earthy, "when was the last time it rained?...now that I think about it too the librarian wasn't effected by the overwave of weird silence through the school.."

then again he worked at the librarey so maybe that's what protected him..she recalled seeing him work on the same lab assignment her class was assigned.

"That's funny...I never saw him come into our class.."

"who?"

feeling her heart try to escape her body Yui met eyes with the red haired boy from before

"how long have you been there?!"

something was off about his expression..there was malice in his eyes which made her feel small.

"Nevermind that..I want you to stop researching about vampires..the less you know the better"

Yui felt herself begin to back away "how did you know.."

"also that silver haired guy is a nusiance, I'll allow you to hang out with me as long as you don't talk to him".

Yui clenched her fist trying not to seem scared "that guy...is my only friend.., besides you don't even like me.."

he shook his head and wiped the rain dripping from his hair "that's not true, I didn't want you to find this out but your blood is in the best quality i've ever found..we can start from there" he chuckled and walked towards her.

"You! Ayato! stop right there" a man charging towards them pulled a hood off of his head, it was librarey guy!

"Ayato?" spilled from Yui's lips..that was his name?

"great it's him..Subaru" Ayato pulled Yui close to him the umbrella getting knocked out of her hand and falling into a near by bush.

"Get away from her! Yui this guy isn't a actual vampire, he's just some delusional delinquient"

Ayato pointed at him "speak for yourself snowflake! and she's mine now so step off!"

Subaru hung his head and stared deep into Ayato's face "how about you step off before I pound your bones into dust" he spat "or instead how about we go back to that lab of yours and find out how your experiment is going".

Ayato's face grew pale, he pushed Yui and ran into the darkness saying nothing being swollowed by the trees surrounding the area.

"What on earth.." Yui got her senses back together and collected the umbrella back from the bush "he's stupid don't worr- you're soaked.." Yui felt him touch her hair drenched from the endless rain.

"So..your name is Subaru..right?" he nodded once and put his poncho over her "it's creepy out and that guy could still be around, I'll walk you back home.."

she nodded and the two went through the darkness together "Subaru...have you noticed it too? the people at school"

she couldn't see him but he grunted in confirmation "there is something off..I don't know if I understand it myself.."

everything remained silent the rest of the way to her house

"thank you subaru...I think i'm safe here.."

taking one more step they lost their sense of gravity because now they had fallen into a trap

everything became darker.


	3. Chapter 3 Caught in the dark

"How long ago was it when I fell into this trap.."

eyes observing the new environment..surrounded by rope and a cold chill running through her body Yui lifted her head and looked around it appeared to be night time still but where exactly was this?..it seemed to be a basement.

Yui struggled when she felt something move behind her "stop moving your tightening the rope that way.."

"Subaru?"

together they were tied back to back his hair draped his face with his glasses missing and his expression remained hard like he had been awake for a while

"he's got us locked up here..the bastard will probably leave us to starve.."

"that's not true subaru, I might keep the girl alive" a familiar chuckle echoed through the basement entrance.

"damn you let us out of here!" Subaru roared trying to break free but only managing to make the ropes dig into his skin.

"Pitiful Subaru..I know you would break that rope in a second if that girl wasn't with you, cause you have the power to right?" a menacing smirk pulled at Ayatos lips.

"But it would be a shame if she found out right? that the one causing this whole mood through the school was really someone like you feeding off of the life source of humans".

"Shut up" Subaru bit his lip and shook

"and it would be even worse if she saw what you drank instead of blood, but hey pigs blood tastes similar to human's enough right?" Ayato brought a tin bucket into view and knocked it over a putrid smell started wafting through the room.

"Shut up already!" Subaru hung his head still struggling to get out

"you would drink her blood but something is holding you back, what a lame excuse for a vampire" Ayato laughed.

"At least I'm not some faker, that's even more pityful" Subaru chuckled "I feel bad you have to pretend to be something I wish I wasn't".

Ayato's eye twitched "enough, how about I prove it with that girl you like so much there".

Subaru's eyes widened "don't bring her into this!"

sucked into his blank stare Yui felt her skin tremble he gripped her shoulders and brought his mouth to her neck.

After that everything became a cycle..


	4. Chapter 4 At the end

There's no way to count how many days have past ever since the first bite had been done

Subaru refused to break free and succumbed to Ayato's words always retorting with sarcasm or telling him to shut up all of this would be fine

if Yui's life wasn't in danger, she had grown frail and even more skinny then she was before.

Adding the blood escaping her body this was a bad time to be stubborn, there were times she was awake, times where Ayato would bite her, and those times where she woke up to darkness a endless cycle filled with pain and sleep.

The sky was overcast with pearl clouds at least that's what it looked like through eyes part open

"Subaru..if we don't make it out of here..thank you for protecting me until now.."

"don't say that! we'll make it out of here..that guy...he'll get bored soon.."

"I'm dying Subaru..."

"..."

Yui fell to her side and let her eyes drift close..how many times will this pass before the endless darkness hit.

"Well well you're looking like skin and bones..tell me girl what diet are you following?" Ayato chuckled to himself and observed up close Yui's matte skin.

"Oh you're food is dying by the way, she told me that..so that sucks for you" Subaru spat

Ayato knitted his brows and kicked Subaru to the ground which brought Yui with him

"Shut up, I'm so glad I purchased this silver rope..didn't think it would work this well though..I'm intrigued by the resistance in your eyes heheh.." .

Ayato walked over and took his shoes off "maybe I should kick you more to remind you who's in control of yours...and her wellfar-

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Seiji roared toting a giant shot gun it gleamed in what light followed behind him and upon the sight of Yui sprawled and malnutritioned on the floor instinct kicked in and he shot Ayato who fell on the stone floor next to her.

"Yui are you okay? after you went missing the cops called me...I should have never left you to go to Europe even if they needed me to find...that guy.."

Subaru sat up "enough with the tears please get us untied.."

Seiji's face fell "can I trust a vampire like you...how do I know you're not going to attack us?"

Subaru let out a sigh "I'm sure you can see I'm tired of this bs and the only offender is that guy..no that other human you just shot".

Recollecting her strength the three stay situated in the basement as Subaru explained further.

"I was abandoned as a kid but a teacher who works there raised me herself..she knew what I was and helped me train to feed off the essence of humans rather then their blood since the life energy is what we're really after..."

Yui's eyes perked up after eating 15 slices of bread her dad had packed with his other hunting gear

"and this guy right here is just a nut..he got caught up that being a vampire is all roses and beautiful women submitting to him but he's not far from the truth this is a vampiric family he just hasn't awakened yet.."

"good thing I didn't hit him with real silver bullets! I can't let a lawsuit or jail stop my searching in Europe" Seiji cheered.

Yui blinked "so..you shot him with blanks and he fainted from shock?"

"nope! but these are real bullets!" Seiji gave a hearty laugh as Yui pouted and brooded at his awful humor and even Subaru joined him in the laughter.

Fall had turned all the leaves into the colors of fire and dirt Yui had grown fond of the chilly days due to her hair growing long enough to protect her from the cold also there was another warmth that kept her from feeling the chill.

"Subaru! what kind of books are in need of shelving today?" Yui cheered her after school agenda became more fun after finding a good cause to help

"well we got some medical books over there but Yui..I gotta say something important sit here"

her eye brows raised she pulled a chair facing Subaru

"Yui..I think you should book it back to Europe with your pops.."that guy" got out of the hospital today..he doesn't remember what he did but he could still be a danger to you".

Yui's breathing stopped for a second "but..if I go..I won't be able to..see you again" she couldn't focus on one place to look at when admitting this.

Subaru huffed and averted his gaze as well "well I wouldn't hate seeing you after school like this everyday either...but not just for you..but your dad would be worried too".

"I see..well I guess I can't doubt that.." she clenched her hands and put her chair back feeling tears begin to cloud her eyesight "..I'll only leave if you come too Subaru".

Subaru glared but upon seeing her tears his face softened "don't do that...don't cry.."

he pushed his chair away as well and held her face in his hands "...I'll see what I can do, I'm not into trips but maybe I can learn something about controlling this need for life essence if I go with you guys".

Yui beamed and skipped away thanking Subaru and almost forgetting her bag

Subaru turned away but felt something tug at his face "that girl is always crying or smiling under 5 seconds...it's annoying...but..I don't hate that side of her".

Yui skipped most of the way to her house when suddenly the ground caught her at a disadvantage

"ouch.."

"impressive fall girl...those tears look pretty delicious"

she snapped her attention to the figure offering their and and stumbled to stand "just kidding..you okay?" the smile reflected in the light was the one and only Ayato.

"I'm okay.." Yui shook with fear when sudden flash backs of being held in the dark place...a soon to be death..and that laugh too.

"What's wrong did you see a ghost? or maybe you don't like red heads" the boy continued smiling and left after a while.

Yui fell to the ground again unable to collect herself she knew he was free from the hospital but she noticed something she wish she didn't

he had fangs now.

She did what she could and called Subaru..no answer that was it. She was stuck in fear with no one to help her..she prayed the thoughts stopping her would go away but she was paralyzed to the ground when she heard bushes rustling.

Turning to meet eye to eye with...a silver haired youth

"I don't know how to use phones but at the very least I saw you called...that bastard is he here?!" he ran over to help her up.

"No..well..I did see him but it's like you said, but now he has sharp teeth like you.."

Subaru picked Yui up "not even my own mother is going to pry me apart from getting you home safely..let's go".

Yui's eyes widened and felt her chest beat heavily..she thought she chased away fear but here it was back and worse then ever as she stared at the boys profile in the moon light

"you're...glasses are gone"

"I noticed I looked dumb when one of my eyes is covered..I figured I'll just buy a monocole or ditch the garb all together" Yui indulged in his weird sense of humor and noticed his features were much bigger from the guys at his school..especially his hands.

"Look I know we're practically face to face but your staring..or maybe..I'm the one staring too much" Subaru let Yui down when they made it to a familiar check point that led to the front of her house..Yui remembered the disembodied limbs and ran to Subaru's chest for protection.

"What..oh..did that bastard do something here too?! I'm going to-"

"just please stay ...a little longer.."

Subaru calmed himself after a while and stroked Yui's hair "you humans are really too trusting..even though I couldn't do anything for you when we were tied up..I'm surprised you don't hate me".

Yui peered into Subaru's hard expression "how..how could I hate you.." she shook her head unable to form words

"well..did you miss that part you were like..dying and..I could only listen to you and..I've been kind of sucking the life out of you just being around you? I'm really confused!" his cheeks grew hot and he became a bit more..animated.

Yui tried to come up with explaining it but giggled bubbled inside of her

this was too funny, he was totally right but he was wrong at the same time.

"Why are you laughing? I'm not joking around!"

"No no you're right..that's why I'm laughing" she tried to calm herself but laughter built up.

"I don't see a joke..you..you humans are cracked.."

Yui took a deep breath and took Subaru's hand into hers gazing at the details like the little scars on his knuckles "being around you does this to me..I feel safe cause you prioritize me and you have unwavering honesty..or maybe..I'm just into bad boys my dad would never approve of" Yui giggled to herself.

Subaru's face grew hotter and spontaneously met Yui's lips with his her face now wide eyed and red dyed.

After parting faces Subaru held her hand and stroked her knuckles with his finger "you're always following me around like a duckling in the library...I'm going to have to be careful worrying about you when we part ways...not that I already do...idiot".

Yui shook and saved her bag from the ground she retrieved her phone and flipped it open then proceeded to press a button and held it to her face

"oh? uhuh...okay I'll be there!"

she closed it and with her face still red as a beet she faced the way home "well my mom is worried so I should leave now bye!"

"Yui I'm not phone smart but I'm not stupid.." Subaru's eye twitched

"she needs m-"

"you're phone was turned off idiot".

Yui nodded and ran as fast as her legs could carry her not knowing what Subaru was yelling in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5- Peace

I still don't know how I would have answered to a confession, it was obvious his feelings for me..

The stars seemed closer the farther in night it got in the beautiful city Seiji had been in the weather was clear to so only stars blanketed the sky

"Pleiades...that's what his name translates to in English huh.." Yui gazed around to find a constellation but only felt herself spin in the cosmos and her white dress blowing in the hot night wind.

"Your dad knows how to choose the most uncomfortable places to go.." Subaru approached her massaging his neck hair wet from a bath "but it is convenient..I can't believe he hunts vampires for a living.." Yui smiled "well he trusts you!" Subaru exhaled and looked up the stars with her "it makes me feel like a police dog though..since I can smell the vampires here from this room".

Yui blinked feeling a warmth hugging her from behind "...how will we even start to explain this though" Subaru smirked and approached his lips to her ear "I'll just steal you away when the time is right and then we'll go steal that red haired bastards mansion..you can be queen of the castle..and I can finally rescue those overdue books."

Yui's face felt hot noticing his breath "only if you're king.."

Subaru grumbled but looked pleased with himself giving her shoulder a light pat "humans are so weird..but you're a exception at least I'm beginning to understand you a little".

"Same here Subaru..I understand I want you to be with me" Yui whispered gazing back at him

he covered his face and almost ran into the door when walking back to the hotel the 3 where staying at..it seemed like everything happened so fast.

And for the new things that where going to happen even the stars shone in darkness so that means...there was hope for their future.


End file.
